


Confusion

by setmeonfireplease



Series: The Story of the Tucks [4]
Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Yeah I don't know either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setmeonfireplease/pseuds/setmeonfireplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell is going on here?” Pa yells as he runs out of the back door and towards Miles and Jesse. He stops when he sees the condition his sons are in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is part four out of five.

“What the hell is going on here?” Pa yells as he runs out of the back door and towards Miles and Jesse. He stops when he sees the condition his sons are in.

Miles stares at him helplessly. He isn’t quite sure what’s really going on. Ma quickly follows, with Thomas in tow.

“What happened to Jesse? Thomas said something happened to Jesse!” She cries out.

“I died,” Jesse says bluntly. Miles feels annoyed with his lack of etiquette (though how one would properly act in this situation, he isn’t sure of), until he caught sight of the look on Jesse’s face. He looks horrified, sick, and like he might pass out all at the same time.

“ _What_?” Ma asks in disbelief as she stands by Pa, who looks just as confused. Thomas is standing on the porch. He seems anxious and fearful. Miles wants to go and comfort him, but he isn’t sure how to. Jesse is silent now, staring at the ground.

Miles is about to answer, but Rose beats him to the punch.

“You heard him. He died,” She says harshly. Ma and Pa look at her in surprise. Rose has never really been a harsh person, but she’s afraid. Fear can turn people into things they aren’t.

“I don’t . . . is this some sort of joke?” Pa asks, a deep frown etching onto his face.

“Look at your sons. Look at all the blood. And the broken branch. Does this look like a joke?” Rose asks with a frown of her own.

“This has to be a joke,” Ma says.

“Oh, I assure you it’s not. Miles, you want to tell the story?” Rose looks at him expectantly. Miles isn’t sure that he likes harsh, fearful Rose. He wants kind Rose back.

“Miles?” Ma looks at him hopefully. She wants him to tell her this is all a joke. Miles wants to be able tell her this is all a joke.

“Jesse was climbing the tree,” He starts slowly. “And then Rose called for dinner. He started to climb down, and stood on a weak branch. It fell from underneath him and he fell and . . . and he landed right on his head. It cracked open. I swear I’ve never so much blood. He wasn’t breathing Ma. He was so limp and he wasn’t breathing. He was dead.”

Pa and Ma both have matching looks of horror on their faces. Their eyes keep flicking between Miles and Jesse (who’s leaning into him now, his eyes screwed shut and his face ghostly pale).

“How could he have been dead when he’s sitting right there?” Pa asks.

“He came back to life.”

“No he didn’t,” Ma says. “That’s impossible. People don’t just come back to life!”

“Well, Jesse did. And you want to know why?” Rose asks. It’s obviously a rhetorical question, yet still Pa answers.

“Why?”

“Because you all sold your souls to the Devil.” Rose looks as disgusted as she sounds.

“Excuse me?” Ma asks, sounding both parts offended and confused.

“You all sold your souls to the Devil so you can have eternal life and stay forever youthful,” Rose says.

“Sweetheart, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Angus and I don’t exactly look young,” Ma says with a small smile. She’s trying (and failing) to lighten the mood.

“But you don’t look as old as you should,” Rose retorts, and nobody can argue that. Ma and Pa look like they’re in their forties, with wrinkles and graying hair, but they definitely do not look like they’re nearly seventy.

“We didn’t sell our souls to the Devil,” Pa says, instead of trying to fight that point.

“You did, don’t bother denying it. I know the work of the Devil when I see it before me. I’m just ashamed that I didn’t realize it sooner. But I won’t put up with this any longer.” Rose turns on her heel and begins to walk to the back door.

“Thomas, pack your things! We’re leaving!”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, don't get too angry at Rose. She's frightened. I would be too if I saw my brother in law come back to life and had no explanation for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and have a wonderful day!


End file.
